


Sugar

by Nanoraptor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO, F/M, Mild Language, Sexism, ceo!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoraptor/pseuds/Nanoraptor
Summary: "CEO!Bucky gives reader a hard time, but late nights at the office quickly turn into an affair."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [the-ss-horniest-book-club](https://the-ss-horniest-book-club.tumblr.com/) Drunk Drabbles, based on the prompt below ;)  
> 

This was the third week in a row where you’d spent more evenings at the office than at home. Your boss kept piling meaningless tasks on your desk, claiming it was market research, when you knew full well it was because he didn’t trust you with the substantial work. Was he being a sexist prick? Yes. But, the job paid well, so you smiled and accepted, hoping that one day it would either pay off, or they’d find out what you were really worth. **  
**

Management also seemed to think you were some kind of errand girl, always snagging you as you’d walk by to bring coffees to the meeting room. You’d bite your tongue with a smile, inwardly screaming at the menial, degrading task, but you’d do as they asked, hoping, again, that it would pay off.

One day, as you were leaving the board room, a throat cleared behind you and the room grew silent. You turned to see the CEO of the company, James Barnes, motioning to his cup.

“Is there sugar in here?” You froze, having never been acknowledged by him before. You straightened your stance and clasped your hands.

“I didn’t think so, Mr. Barnes, but -”  
  
“Bring a new one,” he waved his hand at the cup and looked back to his laptop. “ _Without_ sugar.” He all but bit the words out. You clenched your teeth and breathed out slowly, retaining your composure.

“Yes sir, of course.” You took the mug and swiftly went to procure a fresh, non-sweetened coffee for His-Highness. As frustrated as these demands made you, as you weren’t anyone’s personal assistant, you couldn’t help the warmth that blossomed in your stomach when Barnes spoke to you. He was very well known in the city for being one of the top - and most attractive - business owners under 40.

The next time you were recruited to bring them coffees, you made _sure_ that Barnes’ was prepared how he liked it. Which pissed you off, as you weren’t a damn waitress, but, when the CEO is giving you tasks, you don’t argue.

Again though, he stopped you and raised an eyebrow.

“Sugar?” You felt your face flush as a few of the other managers smirked at your apparent incompetence.

“Terribly sorry sir, allow me to get a fresh one.” He simply nodded a thanks and carried on with his presentation as if you were already gone, and unimportant. You furrowed your brows as you left the room; you were certain you’d kept it sugar-free this time. But, perhaps you had made a mistake…

The research requests kept coming, and since you were now running around having to grab coffees for everyone all day and take messages and make their phone calls, you now sat at your desk well into the evening, trying to focus on the pointless task before you.

It was just after 9 pm.

You sighed and decided to leave, this didn’t matter, you were more than done with caring about it for today.

As you stood from your desk, your phone rang. You groaned inwardly and answered it without looking at the caller id, your voice slipping into a polite phone-voice to hide your frustration.

“I need you to bring that latest report to my office,” the voice stated, strong and deep through the receiver, and a chill ran through you as you looked down at the display. _Barnes_. What the hell was he still doing here? And how did he know you were still there, in your cubicle, three floors below his office? And why the hell was he calling _you_?

“Yes sir, of course,” you said, hoping your smile would translate through the phone, and that you didn’t sound like you were fucking done with these made-up tasks.

“Excellent,” was all he said before the line clicked and went silent in your ear. You hung up, straightened out your blouse and skirt, grabbed the folder and headed for the elevator. It was a quick ride up but your heart was pounding with nerves as you approached his office.

A light knock and the door opened, it hadn’t been closed. James stood leaning against his desk, looking out the huge windows that lined his office to the view of the night-time city skyline. Your mouth nearly watered at the sight of him; dress shoes and slacks, but no tie, dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. He looked rugged, and casual and powerful all at once.

You cleared your throat, hoping it would take some of the flutters away.

“Uh, those reports, Mr. Barnes?” You approached the desk and held out the folder, trying to remain poised through your nerves. He nodded his head towards a side table, and you set them down, suddenly feeling very awkward under his gaze. He was just looking at you, but he looked different, almost… hungry?

You clasped your hands together and looked around the office. “Would you, uh, like a coffee?” You were fucking nervous all of a sudden, and apparently resorted to lame-fucking-humour to try and break the tension.

“Your coffees have always been the best, you make them flawlessly every time.” Barnes’ voice was smooth like honey. He tilted his head now, still gazing at you in a way that made heat flow through your body. 

“Sir, I-” you started, but he flashed you a smile that made your knees weak.  
  
“Call me Bucky.”

You couldn’t help the small gasp that left your mouth, a nickname? A fucking hot, casual nickname for the goddamn CEO? What the hell was happening.  
  
He took a step towards you and you found yourself matching him, walking towards him now, right into his arms. He placed his hands or your hips, pulled you close, and nearly purred in your ear.

“I just love watching you walk away, sugar. That’s all.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against your ear and you all but melted into his arms. His breath across your skin made you shiver right down to your core.

Maybe working late into the evening wouldn’t be so bad after all; you might have to bring him another report tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on Tumblr](https://nano--raptor.tumblr.com/post/613784710540328960/sugar)<3


End file.
